


That didn't stop you before

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [4]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: After a show, alcohol in their glasses and something else between them. Matty feeling insecure and George reassuring him he's great..Day 4 of Fictober
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Kudos: 5





	That didn't stop you before

**Author's Note:**

> bit short

Matty was drunk and George knew it too well. He had been clean from other drugs for some time, but cigarettes, weed and alcohol were still a regular in his life. George just knew to keep an eye on him. They had a great show, and now, in the aftermath of it, on George's hotel bedroom, Matty was hugging his guitar and making a monologue about how his music should save the world.

"Well, I don't know about THE world but… at least I want it to change MY world" he said looking at the ceiling.

George knew he now was going to spiral down and get sad and would want to be alone, but he wasn't sure he should let him like that this time.

"Come on, Matty. You know your music change lives. And that IS the world."

"So you saying I should suck it up and be okay with just that?" He said with a groan

"I'm saying you're putting yourself down on purpose and that's no fair to you. You know very well you're doing a change."

"Sure, mate." 

George rolled his eyes and sat next to the singer on the couch. He patted on Matty's knee and sighed.

"Hey, the crowd out there tonight. They were cheering and screaming our names, I could hear them back at the drums. Most likely is that for at least some of them, we mean more than just a band, more than just a couple songs."

"We make pop music, Georgie, come on."

"Pop music can't change the world? If we don't rock and roll then there's no revolution?"

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"You know whenever you tweet, whenever you speak on an interview, fuck even if you just fucking do a ten second story on instagram. You're preaching your ideas, your words and everything in there and people ARE LISTENING." George said, emphasizing his words, squeezing Matty's leg and taking another sip of his beer bottle. Matty was drinking red wine and just staring at a fixed point in front of him.

"People don't listen to me, George. Fuck off, people mind their business and I'm just a boring 30 years old with shit on his head."

"Your hair does look shit sometimes. But if you weren't at least a bit interesting I wouldn't be using my time here with you."

"You can leave if you fucking want, you know."

George sighed and wrapped his arm around Matty's shoulders. He knew that Matty got this way sometimes, insecure about himself and his ideas. Insecure about the impact he was having on the world. But George knew better and he had seen Matty on interviews and videos and his ideas were right on spot to the circumstances of the world and he fucking hated when the singer thought he wasn't enough. So he felt like it was his duty to take his best friend out of that mindset.

"I won't fucking leave, mate. I'm stuck here for you for all the good."

"And the bad"

"There's no bad or down. We're just good, alright? I just wanna get those silly ideas out of your head. You matter, to all your followers, to your family and friends, to Adam and Ross, and you fucking matter to me. Do not fucking forget that."

"I just feel like sometimes I just speak too much and say too much unimportant shit"

"You have regrets?"

"Not really. But the press gives me shit."

"They do that all the time."

"I just don't wanna fuck everything up"

"You don't. You won't. You're great and whatever the fuck you say will be alright. And if you fuck it up, you're just human, and that's alright."

Matty finished the wine on his glass and left it on a small table. He then got more comfortable and, lying his head on George's shoulder, hugged him. George was right, he always was and Matty was grateful to have such a good friend. He had missed these nights. The two of them talking, catching up, George being the voice of reason and Matty a slave of his instincts. Just the way his hand was now wandering down the drummer's chest caressing his stomach and starting to go even lower, playing with the waistband of the other's trousers.

"Matty, what the fuck are you doing?" Said George, not surprised but testing if Matty was too drunk to not know what he was doing or not that drunk and he was about to do something he'll regret tomorrow.

"WhatdoyoumeanwhatI'mdoing?" The singer replied with lust on his voice and an urge on his hand that quickly grabbed George's hardening cock under his pajamas "come on, Georgie" he spoke on his ear softly in his deepest voice, which he thought would be sexy.

"Come on what?" George replied, trying to sound indifferent but letting Matty work his way to touch him

"I want you to fuck me, Georgie."

"You don't want that, Matty. You're drunk."

"You don't know what I want, fuck. But that's what I want. For you to fuck me. And you fucking want it too."  
George laughed out loud and played a bit of Matty's flirting game "You may not know what I want either, mate." He said, getting more comfortable when his friend started stroking his cock. "Matty, you've got a fucking girlfriend."

"Shut up, that didn't stop you before."

George laughed again. While he stayed single most of the time, Matty enjoyed going out with girls, but that also meant he usually cheated on them with George quite often.

"Fuck you, Matty Healy." He said with with a pleased smile, closing his eyes

"Fuck me, indeed." Replied the singer, getting up and taking off his clothes rather quickly to George lustful eyes. He then reached his bag and took a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Meanwhile, George had freed his cock and was stroking it at the sight of Matty's naked body.

Matty's straddled George with one knee on each side of him, on the big couch and opened the bottle of lube with a questioning gaze. George caught the question and grabbed the bottle with a quick "I'll do it", he then put some of his second and third fingers and started circling slowly Matty's hole. The singer let go a long moan and relaxed, waiting for more touch, expecting finally the moment when he would feel George inside of him again. Reading the situation, George pushed softly the tip of his fingers inside and spread them with care. Matty moved his body to adjust himself better and slowly let more of the fingers push inside. George worked his fingers inside Matty's hole up to the point the other was fucking himself on them. He smiled when, after he removed the fingers, Matty rolled the condom on his cock and positioned himself ready.

"You ready then?" George said smiling, his cheeks blushing

"Fuck I was born ready for you" replied the other after applying more lube and slowly sank down on George's cock.

"M-Matty…"

"Fuck yes, I told you it'd feel good"

George was in heaven, watching Matty sitting on his member, his eyes closed and his mouth half open in the most precious pleasure expression. He grabbed Matty's cock and started stroking it when the singer started moving up and down on him.

"George, mate, I fucking missed your giant cock" Matty was good at sex and a part of that was how much he loved dirty talk. George usually stayed silent but enjoying whatever came out of the other's mouth "George! It's so fucking big. That's why you should fuck me more often" he added, bitting his lower lip as he felt George's cock sank deeper on him.  
The drummer put on of his hands on Matty's hip to steady the rhythm of his movements while he kept stroking his cock, trying to encourage the singer not only to move faster but to keep talking.

"George, mate, I fucking wanted this for a long time. Mmmm fuck the girls, I only need your cock inside of me every fucking night…" said Matty riding his friend's cock faster now his body got used to the feeling "George, like that, just right there! Yes, fuck it's so hard and big, I love it, I need it…" he said looking straight into the other's eyes, with a hand on his chest and feeling his own cock throbbing and getting ready to come "Babe, I want you to come hard, I want to feel you harder and harder, yes!" He said as he moved faster and harder when George grasp his side with the strength of his fingers and softly moaned

"I'm coming, Matty" he whispered in a low voice that sent shivers if pleasure down Matty's spine

"Yes, fucking yes George, come in me… yes!" Matty moved faster until he felt George's body tense in climax and just a few seconds later he felt himself coming with George's hand on his cock, releasing his come on the other's chest. "Fuckfuckfuck. Fuck that was fucking good." He said as he recovered from his orgasm and slowly moved to sit back next to George who was now getting rid of the condom.

"It was good, yeah."

"Yes it fucking was. Was I too loud?"

"Like I said before, Matty, everything you say matters. And when we're having sex, I'm all ears for everything you have to say."

**Author's Note:**

> aren't they cute


End file.
